karnathdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Okone's Perch
Okone's Perch is Pryveth's secon d city. Unlike the City of Masks, this one has all social and financial classes mingling. Infact, one can meet a House blood-member in one moment and a band of street urchins chased by a freshly robbed pirate in another. The city got its name for two reasons. The Perch, which is a ruin of a bridge that very little is known about. It face outwards from the continent, and as far as sailors are concerned, there is no reachable land in the direction it faces. And the city's reputation of being a den of criminal or shady activities, one's business is rarely questioned and many believe that Okone offers refuge to culprits who seek it by guiding them to her Perch. The Perch is also a common raven nesting place, hence it is believed the bridge ruin itself is blessed by the Goddess. Regions The city is divided into 5 regions. The city originally grew separately, the Landing being a series of settlements to the first human, half elf and orcish settlers, where as the Overlook was home to elves and the kenku. As the populations began interacting and forming alliances as well as the first hints of Houses or clans, the settlements merged into one big city. 1. The Overlook The city's Northern part, which is located on top of the cliffside. This part directly connects to the Perch and has some of the oldest parts of the city which hint at elven architecture. This is due to it being originally mostly inhabited by elves that have moved in from the Weeping Spine which the city is not too far from. As Pryveth is a considerably new nation, for a long time the Overlook believed itself to be a part of the Weeping Spine. The Overlook is now home to four large Houses, the clergy and one newly formed House. It is also the location of The Archon Institute of Magical Studies (AIMS) and its non-magical branch The Perch Institute of Education (PIE). Their buildings sit on the easternmost cliff within the Squallwood territory and are responsible for maintaining the lighthouse within their premises. Due to House Orpin, the Overlook prides itself with numerous public gardens and parks that are exceptionally beautiful. 2. The Perch Shadow The Perch Shadow is the area beneath the Perch and at the foot of the cliffs of The Overlook. It is rumoured to extend into the cliffside through a complex set of tunnels and caves, which are said to be utilised by the criminal gangs of Okone’s Perch. The Perch Shadow is whispered to be home to the Eye of Okone. Noone really knows what is meant by this but those devout to Okone venture here to find shrines to the Goddess and pray. The small docks that are a part of the Perch Shadow is mostly a smuggling operation and is extremely dangerous to access from the sea as there is no lighthouse or even an indication of where the ruins of the Perch create shallow waters. Usually only small row boats sail to this dock. The Perch Shadow is also home to the Kenku populace of the city. They are believed to be the first inhabitants of this land, establishing a settlement on the Perch itself. However once the city grew with arrival of other people and the establishment of Houses, the clergy took over and emptied The Perch, making it a holy site. Now, to stay close to the Perch, they live beneath it, their houses usually built into the cliffside, mimicking how ravens nest. 3. The Landing The Landing is the city's other main part and its largest. Located beneath the Overlook, the Landing is accessible both by sea and land, which makes it the busiest part of the city. Bustling with traders, travelers and common folk working for the Houses settled here, it thrives. In looks it does not compare to the Overlook's carefully designed streets and buildings. Where the Overlook prides itself with buildings that look like works of art, the Landing is clearly a result of the rapid growth of the region. Buildings vary in size, design and purpose even within one street. Streets are not shaped in an orderly fashion, they have formed organically and without too much thought. The Landing's coastal side is lined with extensive docks, which is the reason the Enclave of the Masquerade has been established in the Landing rather than the Overlook. The largest part of the docks, belongs to House Starguard, with their estate connected to the Stellate Hearth lighthouse. The Western side is lined by a protective wall, with the city's main gate. The Landing is the hub of trade but also the part of the city which foreigners will enter first. Right now it is home to four Houses. 4. The Bulwark The Bulwark is a small island standing between the city and the Cutlass Wharf. It serves mostly as a protective checkpoint; not only for the city but also the nation. Ships wishing to sail further into Pryveth or into the Weeping Spine, have to pass around the island. It is run and maintained by House Katun. It is also the seat of the House. 5. The Cutlass Wharf The Cutlass Wharf is the Southernmost part of Okone’s Perch, even though many Houses would prefer to consider it separate to the city. However it is protected by the walls of Okone’s Perch and so remains a part of it. This area is indeed almost a city of its own, a self-sufficient harbor. A haven for pirates, home to the Pirate King. Neighbouring with the small isle belonging to House Katun, it is the hub of piracy right under the nose of the most honour-bound House. However, like with The Perch Shadow this dockside has not been touched by the other Houses, and is left to function on its own. Poltical division of the city Okone's Perch is seen as a lawless city by most outsiders. There are no guards under the banner of one lord or lady ruling over the city, nor of the Lord and Lady of the Masquerade, that would keep order within the diverse city. Politics are complicated and often intertwined with what would be considered illegal activity. But how can it be illegal if there is no concrete set of laws? And yet, the city thrives and works. Mostly because of the Houses that keep their own territories in check. The Houses function both as rulers and as businesses. They collect taxes or services from commoners that live in their territories, and in return offer a life within their set of rules, protection and functioning public services. Don't like the way the Songsteels rule? Move to the Dellsjon territory. Of course, it is not as simple. Each territory has it's own pros and cons, and some are not so simply accessible. Relocation up into the Overlook is often harder than into or within the Landing. But not impossible. The big Houses of Okone’s Perch are not of noble birth, as there is no monarchic succession within Pryveth or a family tree one could claim to be a part of. In the past, Houses were more akin to gangs that exchanged leaders through internal struggles, popularity or challenges. This no longer is the case for most Houses, which have flipped into a more traditional bloodline succession and keeping things in the family. However two remain faithful to the old ways, House Katun (currently under the leadership of the Ragefist clan) and House Peira (currently dominated by Madame Hallewell). House Squallwood maintains the means in which new leaders used to be selected, but keeps the selection within the family. As it is now, the city is divided between nine Houses, the clergy, the Enclave of the Masquerade and unclaimed bits of land. 1. & 7. No Man's Land The slums, the hive of criminal activity, home to the displaced. There are two areas that belong to no one and never will as most Houses see the necessity of such a place and make no move to change it. Perhaps only House of Katun has made a few attempts at maintaining some order even within these areas of the city. These two areas are The Perch Shadow and The Cutlass Wharf. 2. House of Katun (Clan Ragefist) House of Katun is peculiar in its traditions. Many would equate them to Ester tribes and Orc clans within the Esterwin lands, however that is now far from truth. House of Katun is possibly the most racially diverse House, arguing that it is better to see people for their strengths their heritage gives them, rather than fixating on stereotypes and predjudice. They operate as a fine tuned army, with each member having a very precise position within the House. However, despite their fame for cultivating unrivaled berserkers and well trained soldiers who find employ as mercenaries or defenders of the city walls, House Katun focuses on peace-keeping, diplomacy and diffusion of conflicts. They are among the best negotiators and mediators in the city, often invited to oversee meetings or disputes between Houses or businesses, to avoid bloodshed and possibly a House war. The selection of their House leader, like with House Peira, is not blood determined. Individuals who have brought the House most success or honour for a given period of time are initiated as the leader. It is not unheard of that the same leader maintains their seat for decades, but unlike House Peira it is due to merit rather than scheming. At this moment, a berserker trained Warchief Dra’gosh Ragefist leads the House. 3. The Enclave of the Masquerade This territory is under the ownership of The Lord and Lady (who are definitely not gods) but if they were, they’d have the best cleric ever)) and acts as a neutral zone for all Houses. All city business is supervised by the diplomats and representatives of The Lord and Lady. This is where the House meetings known as 'Gilded Treachery' occur and all nation wide business can be sorted. The region is home to embassies for other nations and base to many businesses that are willing to pay higher taxes but do not want to align with the politics of a particular House. Quite a few House-aspirants like to base their operations here, as they want to avoid possible restrictions in growth from Houses of the city. It is compulsory to wear masks within this region of the city. Each House and larger organisation has their own design that unites them together, but individuals may choose to opt for original designs. House members will sometimes wear original masks if they wish to hide their affiliation. There are no rules against lying about affiliation or identity. (The representatives of The Lord and Lady always know). 4. House of Starguard House Starguard is the city's main transport business, both on land and ocean. The House owns the largest section of the city's docks and rents them out to sailors as well as using them for their own cargo ships. They are the keepers of the Stellate Hearth lighthouse, and have been for as long as records of the city exist. (Drew feel free to adjust/add to this blurb as much as you want) 5. House of Songsteel The Songsteels are known for their booze... and less formal manners. Out of all the Houses, with the exception of Lord Marquis Uranus (but we will get to that one later), the Songsteels do not seem to be bothered about their status being above the ordinary citizen. Their distilleries are located outside of town, with the exception of their smallest and oldest one- which is a part of their estate. Within the city, they have bottling halls and cask storehouses. 6. House of Underfoot House Underfoot is a recent addition to the political structure of Okone's Perch. "Trade Prince" Norsol Underfoot, a halfling man, has built up a fortune through trade. Enough to secure a part of the docks for his fleet. The Underfoots are known to be ambitious and quite hellbent on eventually rivaling the Starguards in trade transport services. However, as it is now, they lack the dock size, vast clientele or the ship quality of the Starguards. 8. House of Orpin House Orpin is unfortunately considered a dying House, despite its success and long history within the city. Now under the control of Lord Amaryllis Orpin who has a single heir that may not be eligible to rule after his passing. Most of their territory makes up public parks and gardens. Their profits however come from utilising their wide knowledge of plants, mainly for medicinal purposes but also others. Within their territory, the Orpins have several glasshouses and fields to grow the plants that they profit from as well as establishments for crafting medicine. 9. House of Peira House Peira is there to cater to one's needs, desires, wants or wishes. There is no limit to fantasy if you know how to ask the right questions. Their streets are lined with establishments that tug at curiosity and desire, whispering promises of pleasure in whatever form you seek. Behind that all stands a House with extensive history and respect for the original traditions of Houses. Though a visitor may be simply sating their lust in one of the many houses of pleasure that House Peira operates, they inevitably become a part of the political movements within the House. Madames compete for the position of the Head of the House through popularity and wealth, climbing the ladder and striving to dethrone the one currently sitting on it. At this moment, the one in charge is Madame Hallewell, who has maintained a firm hand over the House for a few decades already. 10. House of Dellsjon House of Dellsjon started as wealthy merchants who happened to buy enough land within the city when it was just growing into what it is now. However now, they are the leading innovators and craftsmen of Pryveth. Tinkerers, engineers, craftsmen and inventors all flock to the House, hoping to have their work sponsored. Lady Sigrun Dellsjon is known to frequently take risks that turn out vastly profitable. 11. House of Squallwood Eloquence, diplomacy, charm, the arcane and perhaps some occult? The matriarchal Squallwoods are patrons to scholars and appear to be the main supporters and sponsors of PIE and AIMS. They are the keepers of lore and archivists of the city, second to the Archons- though rumor has it that even they are in the hands of the Squallwoods. This House maintains its fortune and position of power through clever unions of their sons and daughters, having relations all across Karnath. 12. Lord Marquis Uranus and Lady Duchess Buttercup You see... It is not that simple to encompass just what spectacle these two are. One has to experience them. 13. The Hallowed Mandate The Hallowed Mandate is the name by which the clergy is referred to. The Hallowed Mandate has its own territory for temples to the multiple Gods of Karnath and housing for the people of cloth. They do not get involved in House politics most of the time, only actively attending the Gilded Treachery if there is a pressing issue. However there is always a priest(ess) of Tovrin, Agrasil and Cita spectating the meeting. 14. The Perch The Perch is maintained by the Hallowed Mandate, however it is considered a territory of its own. The Perch is a ruin of a massive bridge that seems to lead nowhere, its direction pointing towards no land that a sailing vessel has ever reached. The structure is what gave the city its name and is considered sacred land, with rumours and myths surrounding its purpose.